Strays/Roleplay/Northern Territories
Tiger darted through the foothills off of Highstones, letting the chilly northern air cool him down as he sprinted. The grass came up to just below his belly, and for the most part, the hills were clear of trees, however, clumps of dark-colored pines could be seen in the distance, down by ShadowClan. The ginger tabby carried some prey to a den he had dug out in the side of one of the hills, overlooking the valley below and to the west. His home was high enough that he could see the tops of the coastal mountain range, which was almost a moon and a half's journey away, over the vast pine-covered forest to the west. He made sure to remain fairly quiet as he walked into his burrow, also calling out softly before entering the main chamber. "Ryder?" A small, fair-looking black and white she-cat glanced up sleepily as her companion entered. "Hey Tiger, is that for me?" she chirped, looking very tired. The she-cat had been born much farther north, in similar foothills, and had traveled from those mountains to the coast, where she had briefly stayed with the Flock. There, she had met a tom, and traveled back, only to discover she was pregnant. The small she-cat was now almost due, and with no way of caring for herself, was forced to befriend a local loner in order to survive. Tiger nodded, tossing the larger mouse at her paws. Ryder gave a grateful nod and tore into it hungrily, not waiting to see if Tiger was going to eat as well. 00:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) In the Great Pine Forest, Conall trotted along with a bird dangling in his jaws, birds being his beloved's favorite prey, and of course she would need be to keep fed if the couple wanted healthy kittens. Astris had been pregnant for a moon, and still Conall worried. The large tom entered into a den under the roots of a tree, setting the bird down, "honey, I'm home," he called. Astris yawned, woken by her mate's call, "hey my moon," she murmured as Conall nuzzled her. She purred as got up to rub against her mate. She sighed, breathing in his pine scent, she let out loud purr. "I missed you," she whispered as she gave him an affectionate lick on the neck. Conall's eyes soften as he rested his head on top of his mate, "same, here," he said and with flick of his tail, "I brought you something to eat, I figured that you might be hungry." Astris chuckled softly as she broke away from her mate, her tailtip tickled his chin. "Ah, you're trying to fatten me up, I see," she asked, amusement glittering in her eyes, "as if I'm not fat enough. Or it because you're worried that I'm not as this den from this pregnancy, hmm?" In truth, Astris was too big, she figured she might end having a small litter in this litter, guessing that it was probably going to be at most one or two kittens. Conall pouted, and huffed, "it just that I worry for you and the kits," he flatten his ears and turned away, embarrassed. "Oh hush," she purred, "I'm fine, the kits are fine, and I'm sure the kitting will go smoothly, worry-wort," teasing the last part. Sure, the pregnant queen had her worries, but she sure that this litter would be delivered with any problems. 19:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Not far from Tiger and Ryder, Ivy stayed by herself. Happy with her new life the bi-colored molly stretched as she began to walk forward to continue. She had been looking for the clan by the name of ShadowClan. She had heard of a legendary leader, Flystar, and honestly wanted to go see for herself of the famous leader. As she continued towards the clan's known territory she came across a striking tom. His ginger and white pelt stood out rather obvious in the sunlight and as she continued to look she noticing another cat with him. A molly. Her black and white pelt, similar to that of Ivy's, was rather dull looking. Surely, Ivy's pelt was more beautiful. Sniffing, Ivy spoke. "Aye," she said to the tom and molly. "I'm just passing through. Wouldn't want to interrupt anything." As she said this a stinging on her back leg caught her attention. Letting out a low growl she bent back to clean the cut she'd gotten by squirming through some thorns for a bird. Legit Boss 14:50, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page